Stupid Luck
by xcloudx
Summary: Everyone gets locked out of their house at some point. Finished!


So this is another fanfic of Four Brothers, yes I like the movie alot.

I'm searching around desperatly for the downloadable movie on the internet. I do not have a beta.

This is for fun, and yes this is finished. Unless you want to write a sequal or a continuation go ahead, just tell me first (because I would love to read it!)

* * *

Riiing

Riiing

Riiiing

Riiiiing

"Come on Bobby, pick up the fucking phone." Jack mutters into the phone wishing his brother could telepathically hear him. His breath was shown in misty puffs in the icy cold air.

The air is so cold it nips at his uncovered hands and face; he's stuck outside of his apartment building with no key and no where else to go at three in the morning. He closes his cell phone and puts it away.

His landlord had warned him about losing his key. Apparently his landlord is not obligated to put an extra key anywhere or come down and unlock the door. Apparently it was in the contract. Apparently he was a nice man. But no this guy was a dickface who only wants money. Pff.Dick face cunt ass.Yes, that's what Bobby called him when he first found out. Speaking of which…

He doesn't even know why he called Bobby, Bobby doesn't even live with him or anywhere near him. In fact he has no idea where his older brother is. He was simply calling his brother's cell phone out of habit. And a part of him wished that he could finally have a conversation with his brother after ten months of not having one with him.

He doesn't want to call Jerry because he is most likely sleeping and Angel is most likely fucking.

He takes a seat on the stoop and looks around. The Avenue he lives on is pretty dark considering it was in New York City and the only lights you saw were the random flickers here and there from within the apartments that could be seen through their window curtain.

The smell is what got to him the most. It didn't smell anything like home. In fact there was a stench that loomed around the block that made him itch to call a police officer to check for a dead body. But he never would. And even though it was really bad, the worst part was he got used to it after a few months.

He takes a deep breath and starts to search his pockets for cigarettes that he already knows aren't there. He smoked the last one on his way home. He misses his brothers so much it makes his chest hurt every time he thinks about it. Home sick was something he never thought he would be able to feel. Especially when he was going from foster home to foster home, not one friendly.

He looks around for a sign of danger. Another thing in the city you grow accustomed to is the paranoia. Never knowing when some mug decides to show up and stick you isn't much of a comfort but it keeps you awake. Like right now for example. He chuckles at how moronic the whole situation is. He knows exactly where the fucking keys are in his apartment and he knows for a fact that if he hadn't been talking to a band member on his phone while walking out the door he would have remembered to grab his keys.

His phone rings and with a flick of his wrist he has his cell phone open and to his ear.

"Hello?" He asks, his voice cracking a little.

"Cracker Jack?" Bobby!

"Uh, hey! I uh…" And now is when he realizes how long it has been since talking to his brother. Not to mention the sound of Bobby's voice, he knew that he probably woke his brother up. Now comes the guilt.

"Everything alright Jack? It's Three thirty in the morning Fairy what are you doing up?" Bobby yawns. From the background a female asks who's on the phone.

"Just my brother babe."

"Whose that?" Jack asks, he didn't know that Bobby was with someone.

"Oh, listen Jack, if you are…Are you hurt?" Bobby sounds tired at first but then suddenly sounds like he is starting to think of possibilities of Jacks condition.

"Nah man. Just. Not thinking. I'm sorry. Bye." With that Jack clicks his phone closed and takes a deep breath. Of course Bobby is with someone, why wouldn't he be?

He starts to scold himself, why would he think Bobby wouldn't be busy? Of course he has a life. And once again Jack starts to feel like the loner, the different one of the family. He had a couple one night stand with some nice women but he could never hold a relationship with one. It reminds him too much of his real father and mother, how much they despised each other and abused themselves and Jack.

Ugh, so much thinking, he hates it when he's alone. Thoughts starts to build so much inside the mind you wonder if your brain will explode.

He runs his hand through his hair and his phone starts to ring again. But all he does is put his phone on vibration. And suddenly it stops.

It was either Bobby or one of his other brothers calling in on him. Bobby probably called Angel, Angel probably called Jerry. Fuck! Why didn't he ever think! Of course Bobby would call all the other brothers.

He sighs and his phone starts to vibrate again, but it's so cold out he doesn't want to take out his hand wrapped around his phone from his pocket because of the cold weather.

Bobby put his head back down on the pillow. His one night stand left after Jack had called him and now he's just worrying over his younger brother. He sounded weird, uncomfortable… hell he didn't know. Jack seemed to always be the out of place one out of the four of them. It could have been because he was the last to be adopted.

Bobby gets up and calls Jerry.

"'ello?"

"Jer?"

A frustrated sigh is heard from the other side of the phone.

"What you want Bobby?"

"Jack just called, sounded lonely, did he call you?"

"No Bobby, He's probably drunk or somethin' " Jerry mumbles really tired and just wants to sleep.

"Don't think so…" Bobby takes a heavy breath in. The kid was gonna kill him one day.

"Look, I'll call Angel alright?"

"Nah, it's alright. Go back to bed man. I'll take care of it."

"Call me in the morning."

"Fine."

Bobby hangs up and dials Angel's number and gets no answer. Figures he's probably screwing around.

He searches through his phone looking for Jacks cell phone number. He feels bad that he doesn't even remember his own brothers cell phone and calls again but gets no answer.

Bobby growls in frustration and slams his cell phone onto his bed. He hates waking up at three in the morning because he can't just go back to sleep. And some part of him felt bad because apparently Jack was still up to for some reason.

Cracker Jack wasn't really talkative which he found funny because he likes to sing. But for the most part he thought he never liked to talk because of Jacks abusive parents from when he was younger. Cracker Jack never went into detail and Evelyn never told the boys anything about Jack's past, saying that it was up to the young quiet boy to tell them. But they never got it and with their own dark pasts, they weren't going to force the boy to do anything of the sort if he didn't want to. He deserved a break, they all did.

Angel felt a headache coming on, stupid alarm clock going off in the middle of the night. Wait, that's his cellphone. Angel quickly gets up and walks over looking at the ID. Shit, it's fucking Jerry… it can't be that important. Angel walks back over to his bed gets back under the sheets and closes his eyes.

Stupid Jerry, thinking he can just call in the middle of the night.

What if there was an accident though? What if one of his kids got hurt? What if something happened to Bobby? What if, if, if …if. Fuck!

He gets back up and picks up his cell phone and calls Jerry back.

"Angel?"

"What?" Angel snaps really wanting to get to the point so he can go back to bed.

"Did Jack call you?" Jack?

"No he didn't…why?" Not again, not again.

"Ugh, you know what never mind Jesus! Ya'll can't just call me at fricken middle of the night."

"You called me Jer! You fucking called ME!" Angel yelled back into the phone and hung up.

Stupid Jerry calling me in the middle of the night. What was he thinking?

And Jack, what was he thinking?

What was he thinking? Jack thinks to himself as he starts walking.

Where? He didn't know. Maybe he could crash at a friend's house. But the thought of even knocking on the doors of his friends was quite unimaginable.

His friends were into the drug ordeal and if he went knocking on their door now, well he might just be accidentally stabbed that's what.

He walks a couple more blocks and goes into the park and sits down on a bench. He can almost see the glow of the sunrise beyond the tall buildings.

And now, being half dazed, half exhausted. He knew it could be worse.

His cell phone vibrates again. The soft sensation of the cell phone, struggling its last few vibrations before finally chirping a few times indicating its death.

He sighs. He knows they're worried.

It'll never change.


End file.
